youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheRPGMinx
Michelle Smith (born October 1, 1984), also known as Minx is a British game commentator and reviewer who focuses mainly on Garry's Mod, indie, horror, and co-op games. She has yet to share her face or other more intimate details on the internet because she has not yet decided if she wants to deal with the publicity in her every day life. Although her true appearance is unknown, the most common and accepted depiction is tall with brown hair and purple highlights. Entoan (one of the people that Minx play with) stated in one of her Gmod Murder videos that she was short and he was too, though Minx has tweeted that she is 6'1 and KrismPro describes her as being fairly chubby. She has used drugs in the past, and has stated that she has tripped on LSD and has given comments on the negative effects of shrooms (from personal experience) Many of her more popular videos are collaborations with other YouTubers including, but not limited to,PewDiePie, Cryaotic, CinnamonToastKen, Yamimash, Dlive22891, KrismPro, Ohmwrecker, and Markiplier. She was engaged to her fellow YouTuber KrismPro in December 2013 after dating for over a year and they married sometime in the last week of February 2015. Personality Minx generally has a friendly and enjoyable personality, but she also has a darker personality (Example: "I don't like him, guys, let's kill him!" (Always, Sometimes, Monsters: Part 10)). When gaming with other YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Cryaotic, or CinnamonToastKen, she generally spends her time either trying teamwork, murdering them (or attempting to) or laughing at such a rate as to match even Cry. In her videos with Krism, Minx tries to match Krism's bubbly personality with her own. She is also quite sneaky and has a tendency to stay quiet as the Traitor when playing Trouble in Terrorist Town. Often, the YouTubers she plays with comment saying something like, 'Minx is awfully quiet, isn't she? She's the Terrorist!' and is also a huge liar in Town of Salem, once saying that she was a Witch when she was a Serial Killer. Minx has also been shown to have a temper. She has a low tolerance for trolls in her Twitch streams and has been known to briefly stop her streaming to reprimand people who try her patience. In one such video, she can be quoted saying something along the lines of, "Don't complain about subscribing guys, it's fucking rude." She spends a large amount of her posts on Tumblr asking for fanartists to make opening slides and thumbnails for her and greatly respects their work. She refers to herself as "an outspoken atheist" and has appeared on the Drunken Peasants Podcast twice. In one stating the bible "has some really fucked up shit in it" and she "doesn't like the idea of religion". She and Krism are currently planning on having Krism move to the UK for their wedding and are currently trying to find a house. On the 27th of February 2015, Minx posted a vlog on her channel stating that Krism and herself had gotten married earlier in the week. At the wedding was Boyinaband who has made five songs with Minx, one about Trouble In Terrorist Town, called Too Much Fun; Murder; Town of Salem; and Hello Monsta ft. Markiplier (a song about horror games in general), which is the most viewed video on her channel at almost two million views; and the last one being about homophobia, called Spectrum, and it is published on Boyinaband's channel instead of Minx's, unlike the others. Cryaotic is also part of the video. ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/wwwboyinabandcom Featured Channels A list of other YouTubers (with pages) that are in her Awesome Peeps section: * CriousGamers * Cryaotic * EatMyDiction1 * ZeRoyalViking * Yamimash * LdShadowLady * Seananners Gaming Channel * Ohmwrecker * GassyMexican * Boyinaband Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers